The Return
by Lavenderangel
Summary: A fic that will have Action, adventure, drama, and Takari... lotssa Takari. During 02, Myotismon returns, he attacks the new group of DD's with Devimon's help. Will have Takari, Taiora, and Daiyako
1. Default Chapter

The Return  
  
Prologue: The First Attack  
  
Good never staid long in the digital world. And this, was know exception. there had been Digimon such as Devimon, Edimon, Piedmon… but they'd all been defeated. Evil had been vanquished, by a group ofm ear children.  
  
A small bat-like creature fluttered on top of a hill.  
  
"I'm here to serve you, master." He said. Then, out of the darkness, a creature appeared.  
  
It was yet another of the evil Digimon that had been defeated by the digidestined…  
  
"Good…" As the creature spoke, venom dripped from his large fangs. He resembled a vampire bat and was feared by most Digimon. This little Digimon had once been swallowed up by this very creature. Still, he remained loyal.  
  
"How should I serve you, master?" The smaller Digimon asked.  
  
"Your time will come, PicoDevimon." He reassured.  
  
"I will of course, be focusing on the Digidestined again. But, in our absents, they've acquired some new members to their team."  
  
"Eh?" The Digimon (PicoDevimon) questioned.  
  
"Let me show you." The Vampire-like Digimon swirled his hand in a circle. A picture of 1 kids appeared.  
  
"They've matured, they have another member, but he's already been taken care of. He won't be fighting with them any time soon." The Digimon said, the closest thing to a smile creeping to his face.  
  
"We'll be focusing on this one first. He is the new leader." He pointed to a boy that PicoDevimon had never seen before.  
  
"What should we do to him?" He inquired.  
  
Again, the smile appeared on the Digimon's face.  
  
"Ah," he began. The look on his face began to grow from a evil smile to a look of almost insaneness. "That's where you come in, my friend. I trust you have been strengthened by the dark energy I implanted into you?" PicoDevimon nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Good, then, simple. His two elements are courage and friendship. He developed these traits from the older children." He pointed to two slightly older boys before continuing.  
  
"Look into his mind and see what he fears. Then, make that happen in the form of nightmares."  
  
"Any particular things you would like me to show in these?" The other asked.  
  
"Anything that he fears, and maybe I could make a appearance once or twice… Oh yes, one more thing, make sure he doesn't get close to this one." He pointed to a girl standing beside the boy in the image.  
  
"I see something coming from them… Something very powerful… it seems to be some kind of emotion…" He pulled himself away from the image.  
  
"Now, do you understand your assignment?"  
  
"Yes, Myotismon…"  
  
[A/N  
I'd say kale inspired me to write this. A fair warning, this will contain Takari and Daiyako as the main couples, which maybe slight Taiora and Koumi mentionings. Okay, please, review and tell me if you like or not. I promise, we'll have the romance soon!  
Seeya!  
^^Kasumi]  
  
  



	2. Ummmm... I forgot, it's in the fic thoug...

The Return  
  
Part 1:  
Strange Feelings  
  
"G'night, Chibimon." Motomiya Daisuke said, pulling off the goggles that had been given to him by Yagami Taichi.  
  
"Night Davish." The little Digimon said sleepily.  
  
Daisuke climbed into bed, and stared up at the ceiling where Yagami Hikari's smiling face stared back at him. With out knowing it, Daisuke's eyes strayed to another picture. It was of a girl wearing a bandana, Inoue Miyako.  
  
Daisuke stared into her deep brown eyes, she had been talking about Ichijouji Ken when the picture had been taken. Her eyes were filled with laughter… and love… Daisuke wished she could look that way when she was talking about him…  
  
Still staring at the girl's picture, Daisuke fell asleep along side his Digimon.  
  
-----  
  
Unknown to either of them, a small bat lurked outside Daisuke's bedroom window, just waiting tell he fell asleep.  
  
'Damn that girl…. ' He thought as he watched Daisuke stare at Miyako's portrait.  
  
But he had more important matters to take care of. As silently as possible, he flew quietly into the room and over to Daisuke's bed.  
  
He was asleep with a smile on his face. He looked so innocent, an arm draped over the small Digimon beside him.  
  
PicoDevimon shrugged these feelings off and got down to business.  
  
"Nightmare poison!" He whispered eagerly.  
  
A beam of pure evil shot from his wings and straight into the sleeping boy.  
  
Satisfied that his work was done, he left as silently as he had come.  
  
In his bed, Daisuke's expression changed. His face lost the happy look it'd had moments before. As his dreams turned from him and Miyako walking hand in hand to a terrible creature attacking her…  
  
-  
  
Daisuke wasn't sure what was going on. One minute he'd been walking happily with Miyako and the next he was suspended over a pit of fire, Miyako beside him.  
  
Suddenly, a vampire-like creature appeared in front of them.  
  
"W…W…Who are you?" Daisuke asked trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"That does not matter." The creature said. "I'm the ultimate enemy against darkness that's all you need to know…" His gaze moved to Miyako. "Hmmm, what should I do with her?" a sneer creeped on to his lips. "You seem to feel very strongly for her." His fangs bared in a menacing grin and he moved closer to Miyako. She shivered.  
  
"D…Daisuke, save me!" She whimpered. It pained Daisuke to see his secret love like this, but there was nothing he could do.  
  
The creature laughed.  
  
"No one can save you now." With that, he waved his hand in the air. Like magic, Miyako began to fall… down… down… deep… the flames seemed to rise higher and higher then she was inches away from the flames…  
  
"No… Miyako!!!"  
  
-------  
  
Daisuke bolted up in bed. Sweat was pouring down his face and he felt himself shaking.  
  
"Daisuke?" Chibimon asked sleepily from beside his friend.  
  
Daisuke slowly calmed down. His breathing slowed and he wiped the sweat off his face and forehead.  
  
"Daisuke?" Chibimon asked again, sounding slightly worried.  
  
"Yeah, buddy?" Daisuke replied, trying to keep the fear out of his voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" The Digimon asked next.  
  
"N…Nothing, Chibimon." Daisuke replied slowly. "Go back to sleep, it's late."  
  
Chibimon obliged and flopped down, his eyes closing almost instantly.  
  
For Daisuke, it wasn't so easy. He couldn't stop thinking about that dream… he laid back down and looked back to Miyako's picture.  
  
He imagined her walking over to him, kissing him, hugging him, holding him tightly… Soon, sleep returned to the boy… along with the nightmares…  
  
-  
  
Bbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppppppppppppppppp!!!!!!  
  
"WWWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Daisuke jolted awake with the beeping of his alarm clock.  
  
"Good morning Davish!" Chibimon said brightly. "Sleep well?"  
  
Daisuke sighed.  
  
"Not really…"  
  
"Why not?" Chibimon's expression changed to one of concern. "Did you have another bad dream?"  
  
Daisuke sighed again. It was the truth, but he didn't want to upset his Digimon.  
  
"Yeah, but it's no big deal. Hey, I have some corn flakes under my bed… they won't be there for long though… " He said as he watched Chibimon disappear under the bed.  
  
------  
  
Takaishi Takeru stood outside the Yagami's apartment. Waiting for his best friend and resent girlfriend, Hikari. Just then, the object of his affection came out.  
  
"Morning, Takeru." She said, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.  
  
"Good morning, Hikari-chan." He responded, before returning the kiss.  
  
"Hello! Boy coming through here, coming through!!" Hikari's older brother, Taichi said, breaking up the kiss.  
  
"Nice to see you too, Taichi." Takeru smiled up at the boy, not much taller then him.  
  
"Oi, stop growing." Taichi said. "Have a nice day, little sister." He said, patting Hikari on the head.  
  
"Shatup, Taichi." Hikari said though she was smiling.  
  
Taichi smiled.  
  
"I've got a certain someone to pick up myself."  
  
"Ah, Sora, perhaps?" Takeru said.  
  
"Shut up." Taichi muttered heading for the elevator.  
  
"Seeya!" He said, letting the elevator doors close.  
  
"Taichiiiiiii!!" Hikari yelled annoyed that they had to wait.  
  
Takeru smiled.  
  
"We have more time alone…" They resumed there kiss…  
  
"A-hem, would you mind… moving?" A elderly man asked.  
  
For the second time that morning, their kiss was interrupted.  
  
The 2 teens walked away, blushing.  
  
-  
  
Inoue Miyako slammed her locker shut. She grabbed her D-terminal to check the time/if she'd gotten any messages from the others.  
  
One message box was on the screen.  
  
'Miyako.  
Ummm… this is kinda embarrassing… but… would you like to… um… hang out and maybe go to Mcdonnolds sometime…?  
If not, don't reply.  
Love Daisuke… gah! Ignore the love part! Chibimon wrote it!!'  
  
Miyako smiled. That message had been sent the day before. She started walking down the hall while typing at the same time.  
  
'Daisuke.  
Sure, we can hang out, anyone else coming? Takeru? Hikari? Ken?!  
Wow, you never said Chibimon could type. Seeya  
Miyako.'  
  
She hit the send button and continued towards the computerlab.  
  
-  
  
Daisuke sighed. He'd had a ruff day. He'd forgotten to study for a math test, gotten a D- on a english one, and made a total idiot out of himself at soccer.  
  
Entering the computer lab, his face brightened at the site of Miyako.  
  
"Hey, Miyako." He said, walking in.  
  
"Hi, Davis." The girl responded, not looking up from the screen.  
  
"Whacha doin?" Daisuke asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Sending a email to Ken." She said, smiling.  
  
"Oh…" Daisuke said, trying to think of something to say. "Ummmmm… email, that sounds fun! Mize well check mine!" He was about to use the computer beside Miyako's when his d-terminal beeped, signaling that he had a knew message.  
  
He pulled it out and pressed a few buttons.  
  
'Hello, Boy.  
You are very brave, to with stand my master's nightmares. But, don't be too happy, it's just beginning. If you come quietly to my master, then there will be no need to poison your mind with these dreams… However, if you don't then it will be more difficult. But, unless you give in to my master then you will be subject to his nightmares forever…'  
  
[A/N  
If that wasn't the worst threat in the world then I don't know what is… Man, I grow more and more pathetic everyday…]  
  
Daisuke gasped and dropped his D-terminal on the floor.  
  
"What's the matter?" Miyako asked, looking up from the computer.  
  
"N…nothing!" Daisuke lied nervously.  
  
"Uh… okay…" Miyako said slowly.  
  
"Hey, where are the Digimon anyway?" Daisuke asked, desperately trying to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, Izumi-senpai took them for a while. He should bring them back any minute now…" Miyako said, glancing at her watch.  
  
As if on cue, Izumi Koushiro entered the room, 5 heads sticking out of his backpack.  
  
"Hello, Daisuke, Miyako-chan." He said, setting his backpack down on the table.  
  
"Let us out!!" A voice called.  
  
"Yeah! I wanna see Davish!" Another one called.  
  
"Miyako-sannnnnn!!" Shouted a third.  
  
"This bag is killing my tail."  
  
"Same with my ears!" A fourth and fifth complained.  
  
Koushiro grinned and unzipped the bag. Instantly, five creatures leaped out. Two tackled Daisuke and Miyako (one of these being Chibimon). The other three stood around.  
  
"N…Nice to see you too, Chibimon." Daisuke choked out, trying to stay on the chair. But, he wasn't having much luck considering Chibimon was clinging to him.  
  
"Y…You too, Poromon…" Miyako said, in the same situation.  
  
The 2 Digimon blushed and loosened their hold on their partners.  
  
"Sorry…" They said.  
  
Daisuke and Miyako just smiled.  
  
"No biggy." Daisuke reassured.  
  
"Yeah." Miyako agreed.  
  
"Where's Ioriiiiiiii?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" Upamon demanded while hopping around the table.  
  
"Upamon, what are you doing?" Tailmon questioned the in-training Digimon.  
  
"Meeeeeee dancing!!! It's called the 'I Want Iori/Food dance'!!! Isn't that cool?!?!" He cried, continuing to "dance".  
  
Tailmon and Patamon sweatdropped.  
  
"Uh… that's great, buddy…." Patamon replied slowly. "Hey, where are Takeru and the others anyway?" He asked.  
  
"Where ever Hikari is," Miyako began, a smile slowly spreading on her lips. "Takeru's most likely with her."  
  
Daisuke sighed.  
  
"I still can't believe she chose TK over me…" Daisuke muttered.  
  
"Still upset over that?" Koushiro asked.  
  
Daisuke sighed. "I'm not exactly upset over the fact that they're dating, it's the fact that Hikari won't tell me. I mean, she still flirts with me occasionally, and Takeru still insists that they're just "good friends." I just wish they'd tell me…" He broke off, suddenly remembering that Miyako was still in the room. "You won't tell Hikari-chan about this… will you, Miyako-chan?" He asked fearfully.  
  
Suddenly, his D-3 began to vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he suddenly felt weak… so helpless… it was as if the nightmares were coming back… he saw Miyako being captured over and over… then, the thought of rejection crossed his mind. Then, visions of her rejecting him flashed across his mind.  
  
He was dimly awhere of the fact that he was awake and still in the computer lab. But, he couldn't get his mind back to reality… all the time; his Digivice was vibrating and growing hotter and hotter in his tightly clenched fist.  
  
He let out a strangled sob and fell off his chair, dropping his D-3 to the ground with a loud crash.  
  
"Daisuke!" He heard Miyako yell. At least she was safe.  
  
He was about to reply when a menacing voice seemed to enter his mind.  
  
"It is not over, boy…"  
  
Daisuke gasped, feeling an icy chill go through his whole entire body. Then, it was over. As suddenly as it'd begun, the pain, the images, the fear, it was all over. Or was it?  
  
[A/N  
And on that note, I end my first part of this ficsy! Did you like my choice of couples?  
  
There's definitely gonna be Daiyako in this. Also, lotssa Takari, and maybe even some Patatail, Patamon/Tailmon.  
  
Please review with any suggestions for future parts. And, none of this is mine. Got that? Good!  
  
I hope this doesn't seem like I'm copying kale's fic, The Good Fight, Daiyako Saga book Six. If you think it is, tell me, please? Thanks!  
  
Please, be honest with me in your review. If you didn't like it, please say so!  
  
Thanks for reading, please before leaving, I'd really appreciatt a review from ya!  
Seeya!  
  



End file.
